


a first love...

by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAka Week, BokuAkaWeek2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, another angst because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_
Summary: That day, Bokuto went to chase his passion while leaving a piece of his heart in the small flower shop in Tokyo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	a first love...

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the music video of Juniel's Illa Illa
> 
> recycled work because I was experiencing burnout and brain rot, please enjoy nonetheless!

_A first love is unexpected..._

Splashes of puddle land on his shoes but Bokuto couldn’t care as much when he’s rushing to get to the nearest flower shop under the pouring rain because of all the days that he forgets to bring his umbrella, it has to be today when the art club lets him buy the flowers because of the excuse that his house is nearest both to the shop and the school.

He thought of it a hassle for one, he doesn’t know a thing about flowers and two, he really needs to finish a piece for the exhibit within the night, but being bribed a spot where his art is sure to be seen by many (and a grace period for his work), he had no choice but to do the errand.

Somehow, he got lost in the displays of flowers of different variations and different colors. Although the rain was growing stronger outside, the simple interior accompanied by the earthly scent made it feel warmer inside. He bumps his toe lightly on a pot by accident and the sound seemed to resonate through the small stall, to which his momentary trance gets disrupted.

As soon as he finds himself in the surprisingly spacious middle of the shop faced with the more common flowers like roses and lilacs, he sees a counter ahead with a boy arranging a bouquet, donned on his face a contented smile. Something inside Bokuto’s stomach churned for two things: he expected to see a female run the shop, and he didn’t expect that the boy would look so serene.

Despite the sudden stiffness of his body and his nerves turning to steel, he manages to walk to the counter and come face to face with the boy. Now he remembers why he was in here in the first place and so he gets on to business, hoping that he’d be home quickly.

“Uh excuse me, A...gh..kaashi-san?” He hesitates for a while, squinting at the small name plate which looks more like a school identification pin sitting on the chest area of the said guy’s shirt. “Is that correct? I, uh, I actually don’t know what I’m looking for and I was wondering if you could help me.”

The moment those calm ocean-like orbs stared back at his amber irises felt like someone gave a jab to his gut (and he probably coiled a little, seeing that Akaashi’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion). Bokuto releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding before he spoke again, trying to make the other understand the situation.

“You see, uh, my department’s having an art exhibit and uh, we need flowers, yeah…”

Usually he has always been good with words and was always spontaneous and lively in speaking with strangers, so he really did feel like punching himself for the unnecessarily numerous fillers and the awkward delivery. He does eventually punch himself (lightly) when he sees Akaashi’s back turned on him, suddenly feeling like an idiot for the awkwardness.

Although there was awkward silence, he stands idly, testing the waters if the flower shop boy wanted him to leave or if he has suggestions, and it felt like air filled his lungs again when he sees the serene face coming into view once more, only this time with a bouquet of mixed white and pink carnations (at least Bokuto recognized them as carnations). Once he has paid for everything, he was prepared to leave and have his shoes soaked in puddle once more. He paused when he was an arm’s width from the doorknob.

“Thank you. I’ll uh, see you around, I guess?”

Bokuto steps outside too quickly to catch a glimpse of Akaashi’s smile.

  
  


_A first love is beautiful…._

“Beautiful!”

Bokuto jolts in surprise when he hears the voice behind him, creating a smudge around the corner of the canvas where he pressed his charcoal pencil too hard. “Kuroo I swear if everyone fails, I’m sure to conclude that you also scared the wits out of them.”

The latter just flashes his usual cheeky grin, setting up his canvas next to Bokuto’s, the perfect space with enough light and enough view outside the window. “The flowers look great by the way. We could use some more kinds in here. Painting something other than fruits or humans or random ink blots would be nice for a change.”

There was a stirring feeling in the pit of Bokuto’s stomach. Having known Kuroo long enough, this could end with the possibility of him having another reason to stop by the flower shop once again, which means another reason to see the pretty flower boy behind the counter.

“Maybe you could-”

“As long as I don’t pay for it, I’ll go.”

And so today he stops in front of the flower shop, clutching the already crumpled bills with his fist shoved into his jeans pocket. He never did imagine to have another visit in the flower shop in more or less 24 hours from the previous one, so he never did try to think too much about expanding his knowledge about flowers.

He peeks inside the shop and he never really understood why his line of sight immediately caught Akaashi arranging bunches of pastel purple, pink, yellow, white, and reds sprawled on the shop counter. The smile and fascination on his face remained consistent and once again, it felt like an invisible force gave him a strong punch in the gut.

The tinkle of the bell resonates around the room but the young raven-haired boy doesn’t waver from his spot. It was only when he catches sight of Bokuto approaching the counter that he looks up and his grin widens until his eyes turn to small crescents behind large-lensed glasses whose golden frame seemed to sparkle beautifully.

Reality comes to hit Bokuto once more when he gapes at Akaashi, all the while trying to find the exact words, excuse, to tell him as to why he had visited his shop.

_I need flowers,_ at the back of his mind he thinks before he can give himself a mental kick on the butt for something so blunt and broad of a statement. “Y-you see…” he starts off when his patience betrays him, eyes darting off to and fro around the shop, anything to at least keep himself moving.

“I need a- a thank you gift for my classmates,” was the best he could say the moment he caught sight of the rack of small Thank You cards sitting on the corner along with the other seasonal cards.

He steps out with a bouquet of cornflowers, the bright blue petals tickling on Bokuto’s cheek when he waves goodbye.

  
  


_A first love is inexperienced…_

Today he finally has a legitimate reason to visit the shop. An important one too.

He needs flowers for graduation.

It has been two weeks since Bokuto kept visiting the flower shop, leaving each time with a bouquet to bring either to the art club or to his room. This time he feels the relief of finally not feel his palms sweat and fingers shake while trying to find an excuse. He did notice, however, that with each visit, he has never heard Akaashi address him or acknowledge him verbally. He thinks that this case is either one of the two things: either the florist is way too shy, or he couldn’t speak.

Today he realizes that it’s the latter, when he tries to start a casual conversation as if they’ve been friends (and at this point he’s convinced that they are) and he sees Akaashi laugh soundlessly at a joke for a brief moment before covering his mouth with his palms.

There was an air of silence as the latter’s expression start to gradually falter. There was something he couldn’t decipher in the way Akaashi’s eyes depicted his emotions. Was it disappointment? Fear? Shame? Only the quiet boy would know.

“It’s okay. I- I still want to be your friend. I want to know you more. Is that okay?”

He leaves the flower shop with bouquets of yellow roses with a blend of rare red cardinal flowers, and where he leaves there he also left his heart. So when he lays down on his bed at night with thoughts of the most beautiful flower that he has ever seen in all the springs of his life, he doesn’t know what to do.

  
  


_A first love is like a fever…_

One eventful morning, Bokuto receives an acceptance letter from a professional volleyball team.

It was the team that he has always dreamed of playing with.

The rest of the remaining days until he leaves for another city to train and play official matches with them, everything felt like a confusing nightmare.

_A first love can never be…_

It was heavily raining one morning and he finds himself surrounded with bags and boxes. He made sure to get ready and have enough time to say his farewells and double check on the stuff he would be bringing back with him. On a pile near the sink are the bouquets he purchased.

The sight of the wilted flowers brought a bitter taste on his mouth and he couldn’t believe that he actually is starting to feel queasy. He decides that the room was too stuffy, so he grabs his sketch and carefully rolls it before deciding to take a breath of fresh air outside.

Eventually, his body was tuned to the direction of the flower shop (though he swore he was just wandering without a destination in mind). He was a good meter or so before the door and he can hear his heart hammering on his chest. It takes him two deep breaths and one loud puff before he goes inside.

He looks for Akaashi immediately, who seemed startled as well upon seeing the sense of urgency on Bokuto’s expression. The rolled paper was now on the counter and the world seemed to spin in slow motion, and somehow Bokuto wished that he just misread the other’s lips.

“I’m heading off to Miyagi today.”

It was moments like these when Akaashi wishes he could find his voice.

“And I want you to know I really like you.”

Because Akaashi wants to say that he likes Bokuto too.

“So I made this for you.”

Because Akaashi wants to tell Bokuto to stay, or to at least give him something to remember by as well.

  
  


5 Years Later… 

_A first love is a lingering attachment…_

  
  


Spring has always been Akaashi’s favorite season. It was when the shop becomes the liveliest as their supplies get restocked with flowers that are fresher and much more vibrant. However, today was a quiet day at the shop, so he opted to clean up.

The only thing that has probably changed from 5 years ago was that now, he doesn’t stare at the clock and wait for it to strike 5:18, he doesn’t pretend to be preparing a bouquet when he was in fact staring at the door waiting for the boy on the other side to come in.

Nostalgia flooded him as he comes across the blueprint tube laying on a small corner where he kept his belongings. He takes out the sketch and comes face to face with the image of him holding a bunch of daffodils with a smile on his face.

He recalls that day vividly: the day when Bokuto visited him for the first time.

His gaze falls down to the lower right corner, where there was a faint smudge that was obviously by accident. Overlapped with it was a small caption of a quote, the sole reason why Akaashi never lost hope in operating the flower shop.

  
  
  


_“I only got to know spring_

_When I saw the most beautiful flower bloom_

_One day, I hope to come across once more_

_The beautiful flower that is you._

_-Bokuto Koutarou”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR RECYCLING A PAST WORK FOR DAY 3 >< I just thought the theme and dynamic worked so well for BokuAka aaaa
> 
> If you have read up until here, thank you so much!! I hope you guys know that every kudos and share and comment that you give always fuels me to make more and push through with this week despite the numerous roadblocks on the creative process. Let's continue to love BokuAka~


End file.
